Paper Flowers
by PeanutButterOreoCookieGirl
Summary: Darryl in his final moments. took it down and I'm putting it back up with a vengance! lol


_**A/N: Hello all! took this story off a long time ago...but I've found a way to put it back up! R&R please!**_

"_I linger in the doorway, _

_Of alarm clock screaming, _

_Monsters calling my name_

_Let me stay _

_Where the wind will whisper to me, _

_Where the rain drops _

_As they're falling tell a story" _That's what the radio played….day in, day out.

Oh, don't you see Kit, it is a wonderful place now, I will never have to be the sad clown or desperate robot that I once was. Now _this_ world is my cage, my misery, every sound, noise or thing here is my monster. When I'm inside there is none of that, no more alarms or substances of most speaking disasters. I'm standing in-between there and here right now. This is what I speak of, in there is my safeness, and loving cherished things, no monsters, just lovely talking rain.

"_In my field of paper flowers_

_And candy clouds of lullaby_

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me"_ Everywhere someone spoke…I heard the song.

Oh how difficult it is for me to stay out of there Nita. It's like nothing else exsists, but I know it does. it's not like I don't know what's going on out here. I do, but it's never the same. In there was always something to do, I could always keep It at bay, but never did I get to come out. But now days in there, I can tell things have changed. It's no longer deserts and cold landscapes, it's full of feilds and life. Never can I think of any better place to be. I can just stay here for hours without worry. I can always come out too.

"_Don't say I'm out of touch_

_With this rampant chaos--your reality_

_I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge,_

_The nightmare I built my own world to escape" _The song drives me insane…even the rain sings it!

Ahh, but you must understand Dairine, I am no longer a prisoner of myself I go in there for my own enjoyment. There is no pollutants in my world, the sky is puple with clouds good enough to be candy. It is my reality and I never have to worry about tears or hate, allergies or war. There is only laughter and fun, like nothing else matters.. it doesn't. You see though, I am not in danger there, flower pollen and nectar so sweet could not bother me the flowers are paper, not fake, full of life, and the only war I feel is that of when I _must_ come out.

_In my field of paper flowers_

_And candy clouds of lullabye_

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me_

Dispite what you may think Tom, Carl, I have no use for my power. I know what it is I am. There is no real need for me to stay here to help the earth. I am different from who you think I am. I'm no longer just Darryl, I'm It as well. There is no need to be afraid, of me or It. It can cause no harm, I may not have it inside me anymore, but I am It now, as much as It is me. I'm going in soon. Before I go in, I know when I will come out. The clouds are calling to me, I must obey their sweet soft lullabye.

"_Swallowed up inside my screaming_

_Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights_

_Oh, how I long for the deep sleep dreaming_

_The goddess of imaginary light." _It's like I can't think anything but this song.

I'm in now, there is no reason for this icyness that is suddenly here. Something is wrong, and I can feel my lungs slowly freeze over. I call for help, and look up into the sky, my clouds are no longer candy and singing with joy...No now they are an ugly brown and they are crying in pain. It's raining, but the rain is howeling in fury, the angry rain is slashing at my skin against my will.

"_In my field of paper flowers_

_And candy clouds of lullabye."_ It feels almost like the song is being shoved down my through….and it seems to be as big as a whole watermelon!

My feet hurt with the fires of the hot sand below them, and now I can tell I've been tricked. My scream is long and blood curdeling in pitch, I'm afraid that if I do not continued I will perish like my lungs are doing so now. Ceasing will bring the terrible silence of It out, and I not fear that if I do not rest I will surely collase and burn, not unlike my swelltered feet.

I see a figure, she is dressed with a silver robe. The head piece she wears, is flowing down her back in a deep rich red. The deep blueness of her eyes remind me of my mother, and suddenly, I can see the long dark raventte hair beneath the lavish head piece. I look at the lady's bright red lips, in my looking, I have found this beutiful figure to be my thought of death. It's life _is_ death and entopy, the enrichened girl is it's way of telling me It won against me.

"_I lie inside myself for hours_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me." _I know this song is about me…but I can't figure out why.

The figure is reaching her hand out, she is speaking and now I understand the words she speaks. She says _I am the goddess of your imaginary light._ She touches my hand and i'm fadding away now. My last thought in all this haste is...whatever was it that happened to my paper flowers?

"_Paper Flowers_

_Paper Flowers." _Finally, the songs over…but so am I.

_**A/N: REVIEW please! **_


End file.
